space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode22
Can't see the planet for the trees After defeating the Necrite Queen and retrieving the corrupted Core we returned back to the NSC base (and our ship) to regroup and analyze what we had gotten our hands on. Also, when we emerged from the Hive we took a moment to revive the fallen Prophecy guard who had foolishly tried to save us. Joe reverse-engineered the Necrite Implant sacs and determined that they were DC/RF boosters that could be applied to Augment specialists. The game effect was +1DC/lvl and +1 RF @1,4,7,10 to either Kinetic OR Energy. We worked out how to upgrade the ones we found and build another in a single block which we did on the trip to Proxima-9. NOTE: we also need to spend a block preparing the nanite-materials so remember to do that if you were involved in making the upgrades. Pete worked on the Necrite Core a bit and discovered that the Necrites had found way to pierce the outer shell which was thought to be impossible. Learning how that was done could lead to other discoveries that got the scientist-types excited. From the NSC core, which we had one last day of access to, we learned that it was the 'base core' while ours was only the 'spire core'. The base core had more information about the entire base and we learned that the reason this Petree had fallen was due to the Necrites eating the navigation system. Pete also managed to glean the locations of seven other 'Not-Petrees' around the Galaxy. Did we learn anything else interesting from the Core? I can't remember now. Oz spent some time finding an informant so that we could keep in touch with NSC core-related discoveries even after we left. He managed to find a fan-boy (Eugen Doru) who loved our stance on Anima. He really liked the idea of working with Purrina, Oz's Felidae follower, and agreed to send over things that 'got the execs' excited. Oz also found out some hot stock tips (heat shielding and other insider info) which he sent back to Marty on Xershaw for financial exploitation. We left at the end of the last day of our NSC deal and embarked on a week-long journey to find the Squirrels on Proxima-9. The Kovinata sector Illuminari Ranger provided some intel before we got there. He explained that the Reavers had swooped in a few years back and scooped out the planetary core in a single day (or maybe a few days but really quickly). Fortunately, due to the thick vegetation and large trees when the core was removed the outer vegetative canopy survived and formed floating islands of trees in a donut-shaped atmospheric bubble. It's unclear which is more frightening: the fact that the Reavers can consume entire planets in a matter of days or that they were doing so years ago. On the way, Pete and new Follower Sylvia Lidochka, (pronounced "Lydia"), worked on a Containment System for the Necrite Infected G'neer Computer Core, and spent a number of additional Blocks reaseaching its properties. See below in the Comments for Details. Oh, and Necrites are hard to train. The Warrior that Oz retrieved took a little extra time to tame but eventually gave in to 'the necrite whisperer'. With a bit of nifty piloting we flew through the turbulent donut-barrier and entered the remains of Proxima-9's atmosphere. Our plan was to disembark and fly in to one of the larger settlments but before we could start a lone Treewee saw us and beckoned us over. We spoke with him and he explained what the 'dark ones' had done. We explained that we were familiar with the 'dark ones' since we were the 'bright ones' which seemed to hit a nerve because they had some kind of 'nutty' prophecy about dark/light that likely refers to us somehow. If that's the case it could really be used to our advantage since it might grease the wheels with their leaders. We left off as we flew away with the Treewee back to his village. Bookeeping note: we received 25 generic as a flat rate for the journey. We are not collecting checks during that time. 22 genaric 11 mystic for the keeper of the record . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk